


Edward's Music

by iroc24



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, Music, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroc24/pseuds/iroc24
Summary: Edward is playing Bella’s lullaby in the school’s auditorium when a music producer walks through the school scouting the location for a music video. He wants to sign Edward to a record deal. What happens? After Breaking Dawn. ONE SHOT!
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 6





	Edward's Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF but I am transferring all my writings to AO3.
> 
> I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.

"Are you sure we can be in here? We've only been in this school for a few days." I asked as Edward led me to the piano bench on stage.

"Relax love. I spoke with Mr. Beads and asked if it was alright to use the piano since mine hasn't arrived yet from our old home." At least I knew he asked the music teacher's permission, although knowing Edward he probably dazzled the old man. "So what can I play for you love?"

"I'm sure you will surprise me like you always do with something new and exciting, but being in a new school is making me reminisce when I first moved to Forks and you wrote my lullaby." He began playing my lullaby and I felt an aura of calmness fill the auditorium.

Before Edward reached the second verse, the auditorium doors swung open and a man in a dark Armani suit was standing in the doorway. Wow, Alice is rubbing off on me if I could tell the designer.

"Excuse me, what was that song you were just playing." The man yelled across the room. We would have heard him if he had spoken at a normal volume, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry sir. Mr. Beads said it would be alright for me to use the school's piano. We'll leave." Edward said as we stood up. I lifted my shield to silently ask Edward a question. Who is that man? He slowly moved his head sideways and then back as to tell me he didn't know.

"You don't have to leave son. Just answer my question. What was that song you were just playing?" The man said as he walked down the aisle towards us on stage.

"It's a lullaby that I wrote for my girlfriend." He nodded towards me. "I was just playing it for her." The man looked at Edward and me with a strange look in his eye. It was as if he hadn't eaten in over a week and Edward was teasing him with a five course meal.

"You wrote that?" he finally choked out. "I haven't heard a composition like that since." He paused. "Actually I've never heard something so beautiful." I smiled as Edward spoke.

"Thank you sir. Bella and I must get going though. Our parents will wonder where we are if we don't get home soon." Edward took my hand as we started to walk out but the man stopped us.

"You can't leave just yet." He handed Edward a business card. "My name is David Riddle. I am a talent scout for TWI records. I was checking out your school for a possible music video shoot but then I heard your music." Edward of course already knew this from the man's thoughts but I was listening carefully because I thought it was exciting.

"Have you written any other songs? I think your music is the type of stuff that could really add emotion to movies. You could be the next John Williams." Edward let out a slight chuckle. I gave him a confused look for half of a second before remembering a story that he once told me when Emmett made us watch a marathon of all seven Star Wars films because Returning Hope was coming out the next day at midnight and he insisted we all be caught up with the story before going. When Edward was living in New York during the 1940s, he taught John Williams to play piano. He also gave John a notebook of blank staff paper to start writing his own music.

"I would love to write as well as John Williams, but I just do this for fun sir. We really must go now." Edward again tried to lead me out the door, but the man was insistent.

"Please, call me David. Just think about it kid. At your age and with your talent, you can have a long career ahead of you. Between movie scores and royalty checks you could make millions before you even graduate high school. By the time you're thirty you can own your own private island." This time I chuckled thinking about our last anniversary when Edward surprised me with Bella Isle, just half a mile from Isle Esme.

"That's alright David. Money isn't everything in the world and like I said before, I just do this for fun." We were almost at the door by this point.

"You have my card if you change your mind. Give me a call. I'll take you and your parents out to dinner to discuss contracts and possible payouts." He really wasn't giving up on this. Finally Edward just took my hand and started walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry David but I'm just not interested. We really need to get going now before we get in trouble for being late." We left the auditorium and walked towards the parking lot. When we got into Edward's Volvo I took his face in my hands and gave him a passionate kiss before he started the car and drove towards our new home.


End file.
